<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duna by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006451">Duna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 13 de Fictober 2020 - La normalidad del día que había iniciado llevaba a Francis de la mano hacia la locura. Mientras desayunaba, con disimulo levantaba la mirada de la sopa y la iba llevando poco a poco hasta la mesa real. Las princesas charlaban , pero él no buscaba deleitarse con las princesas de Hispal, no. Sus ojos se perdieron en la figura sentada a la punta, ese joven de cabellos castaños indomables, torso de caramelo al descubierto y cuerpo cargado de joyas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France &amp; Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079754">Ornamento</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru">miruru</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La normalidad del día que había iniciado llevaba a Francis de la mano hacia la locura. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada al arañazo que tenía en el brazo. Cuando lo encontraba, se sentía más cuerdo. Lo de la noche anterior había pasado. Mientras desayunaba, con disimulo levantaba la mirada de la sopa y la iba llevando poco a poco hasta la mesa real. Las princesas charlaban contra sus velos, que se agitaban seductores a los ojos de los que quisieran observar. Pero él no buscaba deleitarse con la vista de las princesas de Hispal, no. Sus ojos se perdieron en la figura sentada a la punta, ese joven de cabellos castaños indomables, torso de caramelo al descubierto y cuerpo cargado de joyas. Tuvo que reprimir un pensamiento, una imagen mental, una descarga que amenazaba con irse a un lugar muy inapropiado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hacía días que la comitiva extranjera había llegado a aquel exótico país. Él, como traductor y embajador, se había dedicado a ser el portavoz de los deseos de los monarcas. Y aunque el príncipe le dijo que le gustaría hablar con él, a solas, los días que habían pasado le confirmaron que solo era una formalidad. Apartó la mirada antes de dejarse engullir por los recuerdos de la noche anterior y espiró el aire lentamente. Aún seguía sin poder creer que el príncipe de Hispal le hubiera dejado hacerle todas esas cosas. O quizás sería más apropiado decir que le había exigido que se las hiciera. Estaba jugando con fuego. Hacía malabarismos con espadas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se centró en su trabajo, en atender a sus superiores y con tedio se preparó para salir a dar un paseo por el desierto. No le parecía el mejor momento, con el abrasador sol sobre sus cabezas, pero el rey insistía en que por la noche se perderían el paisaje. Así que sudando como un cochino, montado sobre un camello que se balanceaba como si en cualquier momento fuese a tirarlo, Francis maldijo a quien fuera que le hubiera metido la idea al dignatario. Él y sus retoños iban adelantados, ataviados con unas bellas y adornadas túnicas de diferentes y llamativos colores. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero el turquesa, el rojo y el dorado obraban maravillas sobre la bronceada piel del príncipe. Cómo si lo hubiera invocado, éste entornó el rostro y le pilló en pleno repaso. Francis se irguió nervioso sobre el camello, debatiéndose entre si dejar de mirar o seguir cometiendo la desfachatez. Pronto el príncipe apartó la mirada, aunque le pareció ver una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hicieron un alto en un oasis. Algo alejado del resto de la comitiva, maldijo y bebió un buen trago de su cantimplora. El sitio era bonito pero, definitivamente, esas horas eran criminales. Se quedó observando las dunas. El perfil redondeado de un par de ellas le recordaron al trasero de cierta persona que no estaba tan lejos. Como enfermo mental, se las quedó mirando fijamente. Tanto, que no se percató de que había alguien a su lado hasta que éste se pegó con disimulo a él y le puso la mano en todo el paquete. Se tensó, erizado como un gato asustado. Subió los brazos, como queriendo demostrar que era inocente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Disimule, señor Francis —le dijo con ese sensual acento que le hacía perder la cabeza—. ¿Es que queréis que todos se den cuenta? No me gustaría que me pusiera en un compromiso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bajó los brazos, pero no estaba cómodo. Se debatía entre el temor a que se los apretara y la excitación. Le observó de reojo un segundo y sus ojos se encontraron. El fuego en esas orbes esmeralda casi le calcinan. Respiró entre sus labios, con el corazón acelerado al sentir la caricia con el pulgar. El príncipe apartó la mirada, pero no la mano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Te gusta el oasis, señor Francis? —dijo el príncipe, dejando atrás los formalismos. Parecían sobrar cuando le estaba toqueteando con tanto descaro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Es… es muy bonito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Está bien, pero en el fondo es aburrido. No tienes que mentir por solo quedar bien. No me tienes que vender nada. Todo lo que ofreces, ya lo he comprado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asintió con un ruidito que casi era un suspiro de placer. Le devolvió a la realidad el apretón y la risa de Antonio. Uno nunca sabía si iba a ser dulce o un bruto. Era su estilo. Sólo con una noche lo tenía claro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿En qué pensabas mientras mirabas a las dunas?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No quiero responder a esa pregunta —respondió Francis enfurruñado, después de cavilar unos segundos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antonio alzó las cejas, sorprendido por haber recibido una negativa. El rubio suspiró por las caricias que ahora realizaba. Tenía miedo a moverse, miedo a no moverse y a que alguien les viera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Venga. No seas cruel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero no puedes reírte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Te lo prometo —dijo teatralmente, alzando en un juramento la otra mano que no tenía ocupada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se arrepentiría. Ya lo veía venir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pensaba que esas dos dunas me recordaban a tu trasero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Efectivamente, se empezó a reír. Francis chasqueó la lengua, pero su disgusto se vio ofuscado por aquella traviesa mano. No si, al final iba a tener un grave problema.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Es que tú sí? —preguntó Francis, con los ojos brillantes de la excitación.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque no se veía avergonzado por su descaro, u ofendido, el príncipe se mantenía tranquilo. Apretó la mano suavemente y se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de aquel rostro ceniciento y atractivo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Yo nunca tengo suficiente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las dunas desaparecieron unos segundos en los que ambos parecían a punto de dejar las formalidades y lanzarse sobre el otro con puro deseo. Sin embargo, Antonio apartó la mano y un segundo después una de sus hermanitas le llamaba. Ni se despidió. Aunque bueno, le había dejado como recuerdo cierto inconveniente en su cuerpo. Suerte que las túnicas cubrían el desastre.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>